Not a child anymore
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Kaze no Stigma One-shot, warnings inside Summary: It has something to do with being siblings… I guess.


**Disclaimer:** "Kaze no Stigma" belongs to Takahiro Yamato and Hanamaru Nanto. This is just a fanfiction done by a fan and dedicated to other fans.

**Warnings:**Season 1 Anime spoilers. Swearing.

**Summary:**It has something to do with being siblings… I guess.

* * *

Not a child anymore

* * *

"Jeez, why did you have to get sick _now_? I mean, Ren, seriously… I could've been in town watching pretty ladies and dating with a few of them… at least _one_ of them… and why did Ayano go with those two wimpy girls shopping for? It's not like she hasn't got tons of clothes already, although she always wears that stupid outfit all the time…"

"My… it's been some time since Oniisama rambled like that…"

It was a bright spring day, and just two days ago the two of them (and Ayano, who was now spending tons of money on blue outfits, all similar to her school uniform…) had saved Tokyo from being eradicated because of the Pandemonium's power. All had been going on smoothly: Kazuma had been flirting with Ayano as well as any other pretty girl, Ayano had tried to beat the hell out of him, Katherine had tried to steal Kazuma away and had another duel with his Oneesama…

"Sorry…" The blond boy apologized, hiding further into the thick blankets of his bed.

Just after the fight, Ren had seemed to catch a cold due to abusing his own power, and yesterday it had turned out into a full-blown fever which had kept him bedridden. They had all been worried for the little boy, but Ren had insisted he would be okay and only needed some rest. He had finally managed to convince Ayano that it was not necessary for her to stay by his side when she could be having fun with Yukari and Nanase (both now fully recuperated and healthy, only with no memories of the moment they were hypnotized until the spell broke) but he supposed the pink-haired girl had managed to somehow abuse Kazuma into babysitting his little brother.

It's not that Kazuma didn't love his brother (anyone would know he was crazy about the little boy, and who wouldn't, really?)… But really, being stuck a nice fine Sunday…

"You shouldn't have used _that_ much power, you know" He told his little brother, moving away the blond bangs that covered his feverish brow.

Ren pouted "What do you mean? Of course I had to! If I hadn't, we might not have won against Belial…" He protested, knowing he was right.

"Even so…" The older insisted, frowning a bit but smiling softly in sympathy when Ren winced "You could've let me handle it… or Ayano."

The green-eyed boy frowned and looked serious, as much as when he had tried to bring his brother back from his sorrow "You'd rather be sick yourself… or Oneesama? I don't think so…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kazuma genuinely confused.

"You love her, don't you?"

They were both silent for a while, only interrupted by Ren's coughing fit. Kazuma wondered what a young boy such as Ren could possibly understand about love… But then he remembered Ayumi. He smiled softly and rubbed his brother's back to soothe his coughing. The boy…. He really should give him more credit. After all, with only 12 years old he had lost the girl he loved and had not fallen into despair, unlike him… Ren looked forward and was determined to use his power in order to protect people, good or evil, just people.

"You're a good boy, you know?" The brunette said, placing his hand on his brother's forehead, frowning a bit at the heat.

"You never answered my question" Oh and he was a clever one, too.

"What do you want me to say?" Kazuma asked, smirking. "You know the answer, now don't you?"

"Yeah… I guess I do. You responded to her voice, after all"

Something told Kazuma that there was a deeper meaning to that statement than the apparent one. The wind-mage looked at Ren with concern evident in his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oniisama's not stupid"

"I know I'm not. Are you trying to imply I love Ayano more than I love you?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm not implying anything" Was the cold answer.

"You're an idiot" Kazuma replied sharply.

Kazuma watched his brother look at him with incredulity and hurt, but he didn't regret saying those words. After all, he was known to be blunt, subtlety was certainly not his forte nor did he want it to be.

"I don't love her more than you, nor do I love you more than her. It's just different" He stated, hoping his brother would understand. After all, could the young boy compare his feelings towards Ayumi as the ones for his own brother? "It's not the same"

"I know what different means"

"Since when did you become so snappy?"

"Sorry…"

"No, don't apologize"

Kazuma sighed, berating himself for not knowing what to do in these situations and for not predicting something like this would happen… after all, he had abandoned his brother when the boy was only 8 and appeared four years later… of course he would have missed him and now needed his attention… He _had_ tried to spend time with the boy, but his work as Ayano's bodyguard and all the dates his uncle was arranging… it was starting to get difficult. And while he loved his brother like crazy, he didn't regret spending all that time with the pink-haired girl either.

After all that fiasco, though… Ren had never been bitter with him, at least not until that moment (of course, illness can turn the kindest person to the harshest). He had supported their relationship and got away when they hinted the need of privacy… Really, he was something. He had also given his best in that impossible fight, which had now rendered him bedridden for the sake of humanity. He supposed the blonde wanted to spend some quality time with his brother now that he could… now that Kazuma was staying by his side, him only… and there he was, complaining.

He owed the boy an apology. It was not like Ren to be selfish or possessive… but heck, the boy was starved for some attention.

"Sorry, boy" He said, ruffling the blond hair and making the child smile a bit.

"Why…? I was being a brat…"

"No,_I_ was being a brat. You're a good boy and I'm your brother, right? I shouldn't be complaining about having to take care about you"

"Sorry"

"Stop that already. And sleep, your fever's not going to lower if you keep arguing with me"

"Okay"

"You're a good boy"

Perhaps that would be the closest thing to an "I love you" he would get from Kazuma, but Ren knew he had enough with that. The bitterness of having lost Ayumi, of being ignored by his Oniisama and his Oneesama because they were always focusing on each other… perhaps that had finally gotten to him. He realized he was being a spoiled child for wanting –demanding– attention but… oh well, he would have to learn to grow up.

Someone opened the door and entered the room silently. Ren wanted to open his eyes, but he was too tired.

"Is he any better?" Someone was whispering. It was his Oneesama, Ayano.

"Yep, just about to fall asleep so don't wake him, you loud-mouth"

Even in his half-dozed state, Ren knew Ayano had to have wanted to summon Enraiha that instant and try to kill his brother. The fact she didn't made him smile lightly.

"Shame… I bought him some sweets…"

"You love spoiling him"

"You speak as if you don't. You really do love watching over him, don't you?"

"He's my little brother, of course"

At least, he realized before finally falling asleep as his Oniisama stroked his hair, he knew he was still important to the people he loved the most. He promised himself just the second before falling into dreamland and he would make them proud. He was not a child anymore…

* * *

END

* * *

**Author's Note: **My first "Kaze no Stigma" fanfiction! I've just finished watching the series and I admit I LOVED it… Ren's my favourite character, now isn't that obvious? 


End file.
